Shall We Dance
by acaudill0068
Summary: Puckleberry fic based loosely on Pride & Prejudice. Set during the early 1800's. Rachel is 20 and living with her cousin, Brittany, her Aunt and Uncle, and Brittany's two little sisters, Jane and Shanon. She meets Mr. Puckerman at a ball for Mr. Hudson
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Pride & Prejudice.

A/N: My all-time favorite movie is Pride & Prejudice and while I was watching it last night this idea popped into my head. This fic is loosely based off of the book and movie I mentioned before. This first part stays pretty close to the book but I'm sure I'll probably swerve a little bit in the next part. Hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure just yet how many parts this will be. Probably somewhere between three and five parts but I'll give you a move concrete number in a later part.

Anyways, just so there is no confusion, Rachel is the cousin of Brittany in this fic and as to why Rachel lives with her Aunt and Uncle (Brittany's parents), it will explained soon. Quinn is Finn's sister, so her last name is Hudson, not Fabray in this story. If you've read or watched Pride & Prejudice then you will easily be able to tell who I based each Glee character off of from the book. If you have any questions let me know.

* * *

"Come on, Rachel, Papa is going to introduce us to Mr. Hudson." Brittany gripped Rachel hand and pulled her towards the front of the ball room where her uncle stood with Mr. Hudson, his sister, and another man.

"Slow down, Brittany." Rachel giggled and they stopped abruptly by the side of Brittany's mother, Helen. Both girls fell silent and stood as straight as possible in front of the men.

Rachel stood stiff, her heavy green dress weighing her down as she waited for her uncle to introduce her to the men and that had successfully gained everyone's attention when they had entered the room not even fifteen minutes ago. She shifted slightly. She hated wearing these dresses. Her corset was tight but her Aunt had insisted that she wear it to make herself presentable.

"Mr. Hudson," Brittany's father, Robert, began. "This is my wife, Mrs. Helen Peirce, my eldest daughter, Brittany Peirce, and my niece, Rachel Berry."

"Wonderful to meet you all." Mr. Hudson smiled.

"I have two more daughters but they're already dancing." Mrs. Peirce told Mr. Hudson.

"This is Mr. Hudson's sister, Quinn." Mr. Peirce informed his family. "And a close friend of Mr. Hudson's, Mr. Puckerman."

Rachel's eyes lifted from Mr. Hudson, to Quinn, and then landed on Mr. Puckerman. He was standing straight up, not meeting anyone's gaze. Rachel smiled when she saw what he was wearing. It was very nice and completely different than anything she'd seen the men from Longbourn wear. A small smile graced her lips when his eyes lowered to meet hers, but they were gone just as quickly.

All three women curtsied and then Mr. Hudson smiled at Brittany. "Would you like to dance, Miss Pierce? It would be an honorable pleasure of mine."

"Of course." Brittany smiled widely and let him lead her to the center of the room.

Rachel is soon swept away by Brittany's little sister, Jane, to the other side of the room where the 18 year old girl is asking advice on a possible suitor.

"He's so handsome." Jane gushed. "He's right over there. What do you think, Rachel?" The girl asked as she pointed to a dark haired man standing near a column on the other side of the room.

"He's quite handsome." Rachel nodded in approval as her eyes swept the room, meeting Mr. Puckerman's for a few seconds before his quickly darted away when Quinn started to talk to him. "I think he's coming to ask you to dance." Rachel told Jane when the man Jane had pointed out made his way towards the two girls.

Rachel excused herself and wandered around the room, only stopping when she reached Mr. Puckerman. She stood next to him, studying the room and everyone dancing. She looked over at Mr. Puckerman but his eyes were trained on the dancing splendor.

"Do you dance, Mr. Puckerman?" She spoke up and successfully grabbed his attention but he still didn't set his eyes on her.

"Not if I can help it." His reply was quick and sharp, leaving her a little confused.

She sucked in a breath and then forced herself to smile before hurrying off to find Emma, one of her closest friends, that she was sure was at this ball.

"I didn't know you were going to come find me." Emma hugged Rachel when the younger girl walked over to the ginger-headed women.

"Rachel, over her." Mrs. Pierce motioned Rachel later that night.

* * *

Rachel grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her over with her towards where her Aunt Helen was standing with Brittany, Mr. Hudson, Mr. Pierce, Quinn, and Mr. Puckerman.

"Yes, Aunt Helen." Rachel stopped, placing herself between her uncle and Emma.

"Miss Hudson was just about to recite some poetry she has written. You love to read so I thought you might like to hear it." Mrs. Pierce smiled at Quinn.

"Poetry?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Not to offend you, Miss Hudson, but I read books, not poetry." Rachel said. She was sure she had told her Aunt this countless times.

"You don't like poetry?" Mr. Puckerman asked.

"Not particularly." Rachel held his gaze.

"I find it is an excellent way to show affection. How else would you propose someone do that? How would you show your affection to someone else?" Mr. Puckerman asked, almost as a challenge.

Rachel let a smirk slide across his lips as she raised her chin. "Dancing." She answered simply before letting Emma pull her off in the direction of two men that had caught her friend's eye. Rachel glanced back to see a puzzled expression splayed across Mr. Puckerman's face and it made her laugh lightly. It wasn't soon after that she was engrossed in pleasant conversation with a young gentlemen.

* * *

"Mr. Hudson is quite taken with you." Rachel giggled once she and Brittany were under the covers on Brittany's bed that night. "He's quite handsome as well."

"That he is." Brittany smiled. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Brittany, if he wasn't dancing with you tonight, he was staring at you." Rachel said and the blonde girl laughed. "You would make a beautiful Mrs. Hudson."

"Maybe." Brittany pondered on that before watching as Rachel left for her own bed and got some much needed sleep.

* * *

"I hope everyone had a wonderful time at the ball last night." Mrs. Pierce said the next morning over breakfast.

"A letter… for Miss Pierce." The maid came up and held the envelope out to Brittany.

Everyone grew silent as Brittany gingerly reached for the letter and opened it, afraid and excited of what was inside all at the same time.

"Read it aloud." Mrs. Pierce ordered.

"It's from Miss Hudson." Brittany told everyone and Rachel leaned in closer to read the letter. "She has invited Rachel and I for dinner." Brittany read further down as her mother laughed in excitement. "Mr. Hudson and Mr. Puckerman will be dining out."

"Dining out?" Mrs. Pierce frowned.

"Can we take the carriage?" Brittany asked, jumping in her seat.

"This is so unfair." Jane pouted.

"The carriage, Aunt Helen?" Rachel leaned forward in her chair as the thunder clapped outside.

"You two may go on horseback." Mrs. Pierce nodded curtly.

"Horseback?" Brittany's eyes widened and was met with a matching expression on Rachel's face.

* * *

"She did this on purpose." Rachel smiled and crawled up on the plush mattress beside Brittany in the guest room of the estate Mr. Hudson had been renting. "Aunt Helen knew it was going to storm which is why she sent us on horseback. She knew we'd have to stay here to wait it out and now its nightfall. We won't be able to head home until at least morning."

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Brittany defended her mother half-heartedly.

"To get Mr. Hudson to fall in love with you." Rachel teased and Brittany blushed.

The girls froze when there was a knock on the door and then both Mr. Hudson and Mr. Puckerman stepped into the room. Rachel pulled her knees to her chest, feeling exposed in the unfamiliar gown Quinn had let her borrow for the night. Brittany on the other hand, stood up quickly and smiled at Mr. Hudson.

"My sister has just informed me that you two were unable to make it home in the rain." Mr. Hudson said, smiling at Brittany as well. "It's such a shame."

"I hope Brittany and I aren't intruding."

"Not at all." Mr. Puckerman spoke up quickly and then frowned as if he was upset with his statement. "I'm sorry. I meant that it is no disposition to Mr. Hudson that you two are here."

Rachel grinned and stood up as well, moving to stand beside Brittany, feeling Mr. Puckerman's eyes on her the whole way. "Thank you very much, Mr. Hudson, for letting us take up your guest room. It was very kind of your sister to lend us some of her gowns for us to sleep it. I'll have to remember to thank her in the morning over breakfast."

"You're staying for breakfast?" Mr. Hudson asked, his eyes flashing from Brittany's eyes to Rachel's and back again.

"As long as that is okay with you." Rachel nodded.

"Of course." Mr. Hudson smiled again. "You can stay as long as you want." He directed this to Brittany, who blushed.

"We'll don't want to make ourselves intruders so we'll be leaving shortly after breakfast in the morning." Rachel informed the two men.

"Right." Mr. Hudson stepped back, Mr. Puckerman right along with him. "We'll let you girls get your beauty sleep… as if you really need it." Brittany giggled at his words.

Rachel waited until the two men left the room, shutting the door behind him to start dancing around Brittany. "He is falling for you, Brittany." Rachel teased lightly.

"What about Mr. Puckerman. He was obviously attracted to you." Brittany retorted, making Rachel stop short and think this statement over.

"He is far too proud for my liking." Rachel jutted out her chin.

"Some man is going to catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your mouth, Rachel." Brittany led the brunette girl back to the bed. "What do you think of Mr. Hudson?" The older girl asked.

"He's quite impressive. He's rich, so he doesn't have to be attractive but he is." Rachel grinned, sliding under the covers with Brittany. "I don't think he's all that clever but you two would be quite compatible."

"He told me to call him Finn, at the ball, he insisted that I call him by his first name." Brittany blushed. "He's my age as well, twenty-two."

"That's good." Rachel nodded. "You don't want someone much too old for you."

"Mr. Puckerman is only twenty-eight." Brittany told Rachel. "He's very impressive as well. He's fairly attractive and his estate is magnificent. I've never seen it but Finn has told me stories about it. He had a sister, you know."

"No, I didn't know." Rachel yawned. "Eight years is a big difference. I just reached age twenty. He's much too old for me, Brittany."

"He's younger than that man that asked me for my hand in marriage last year." Brittany countered. "Besides, love knows no age."

"I'm not in love with Mr. Puckerman." Rachel furrowed her brow.

"He is attracted to you." Brittany stated matter-of-factly. "He kept catching you eye at the ball. I saw you looking at him as well."

"You're much too observant, Brittany." Rachel sighed, sinking deeper under the quilts.

"You're taken with him, Rachel."

"So is Quinn. She's beautiful, rich, and successful. She's smitten with him and I wouldn't even compare to her." Rachel closed her eyes. "And I'm not taken with him." She lied. "You should sleep now, Brittany. We have to get up early and you know how much you hate getting up. You wouldn't want Mr. Hudson to see you half-asleep all morning, now would you?"

Brittany nodded, accepting Rachel's argument, and drifted off to sleep with her cousin at her side.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated but not required. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this first part.

Oh, this wasn't beta'd and I'm much too lazy to proof-read this so I'm sure it's filled with mistakes. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I know it's been awhile and I know this update is pretty short but I'm going to try to not make you guys wait that long again for another chapter.

* * *

Rachel and Brittany had been back in Longbourn for almost a week when Rachel saw Mr. Puckerman again. She was walking around her Uncle's property early one morning, one of her favorite books in hand, when she spotted him by the large lake down the road. She wasn't even sure if it was him a first but she quickened her pace, making her way towards his pacing figure, and realized that it was in fact, Mr. Puckerman. She stepped closer to him and since his back was to her she figured he hadn't seen her yet.

"Hello." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear and he jumped slightly, whirling around to face her. "Mr. Puckerman." She curtsied and he bowed as well.

"Good morning, Miss Rachel." He nodded at her.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"I was restless so I thought that a walk would be appropriate." He replied.

"A walk?" She smiled and he nodded. "You walked all the way from Netherfield to Longbourn?"

"That's correct." He nodded.

"That's three miles." Her voice was thick with amusement.

He glanced back over his shoulder as if he was trying to measure how far he had walked. "Yes… I suppose it is." He looked back at Rachel. "Would you care to walk with me?" He asked, almost sheepishly.

"I suppose." She fell into step beside him as he started to walk away from her Uncle's house. "You did walk all of this way after all. It would be quite rude of me to deny you my company."

He smiled as well, glancing over at her. "You don't look anything like your cousin."

"I look like my mother and my uncle is my father's brother so I suppose that is the reason." She informed him.

"Your mother must be a beautiful woman." He grinned when she blushed but then a flash of sadness shot across her face.

"She was." Rachel nodded, gripping her book tighter in her hands.

"Was?" Mr. Puckerman asked.

"My parents… they passed away when I was little." She looked over at him. "I was eight. It's hard to believe it's been twelve years. Twelve years since my father tucked me into bed as my mother sang one of my favorite songs. Twelve years." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's been twelve years since my uncle took me in and raised me as his own daughter."

"That was noble of him." He noted.

"My Uncle is a great man." She agreed.

"May I ask what happened to your parents?" He asked.

"You could." She smiled over at him, the sadness gone from her eyes and he felt a weight lift from his chest, which he found extremely odd. "But I wouldn't have an answer for you. I don't remember and my Uncle doesn't like to talk about it. No one brings it up and no one asks about it."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"I try not to focus on the bad. I don't want to know what happened to my parents. I like to think of them happy and I don't think they died in a good way. So no, it doesn't bother me. I don't ask about it and I don't plan to either." She shrugged. "I don't mind not knowing. Knowledge of their deaths isn't going to bring them back. Nothing is. Nothing ever will."

"I see." He nodded.

"What are you really doing out here, Mr. Puckerman?" Rachel asked.

He was silent for a long time, the only sound being their footsteps as they walked down the dirt road. "Walking." He replied simply. "Walking with a beautiful girl who happens to be holding one of my favorite books which gives me even more of a reason to be interested in her. Allowing my feelings to show is entirely inappropriate but I don't really mind. I've never been an appropriate man."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head. "You flatter me, Mr. Puckerman."

"Noah." He said quickly and she looked over at him, her face etched with confusion. "You may call me Noah. I don't like Mr. Puckerman, he was my father and not a good one."

She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Noah." She breathed his name out and his chest tightened. "I like that name."

"I'm glad you approve, Miss Berry." He smiled.

"You can't call me Miss Berry." She told him.

"What shall I call you then?" He asked, noting the way her chin jutted out slightly as she thought.

"Everyone calls me Rachel." She informed him. "I think it's appropriate if you call me by my first name." She nodded, satisfied with her decision. "And depending on how this friendship between us develops I will inform you if I think of another name you may address me by."

"I suppose that sounds fair." He agreed. "_Rachel_."

She grinned when he said her name and ducked her head again to hide the blush that was spreading over her cheeks and down her neck. "Do you walk this far often?" She asked and he looked over at her. "I'm just asking because I was wondering if you would consider joining me in an outing tomorrow afternoon."

He frowned. "I'm afraid I won't be here tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"I was called away and must leave for Pemberley in the morning." He sighed.

"Pemberley? Your estate?" She asked.

"That's correct." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "When I get back to Netherfield you must join me for lunch." His mouth twitched when she smiled.

"Could this lunch be construed as a romantic evening?" She questioned, looking down at her feet, half-dreading his answer because she expected him to scoff or laugh in her face.

"It could." He replied with a smirk. "That is entirely up to you, Rachel." Noah told her. "I'll leave you to ponder that and I'll send for you when I get back."

Rachel just nodded, staring after him as he turned and began to retreat back towards Netherfield. She stood there for a long while until he was out of her sight and she finally turned, running as quickly as she could back to her Uncle's house so she could tell Brittany everything that had just been exchanged between she and Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Pride & Prejudice.

* * *

"Miss Berry, a letter has arrived for you."

"Thank you." Rachel nodded at the young woman and took the envelope gingerly, the initials NP molded onto the flap to keep it sealed. "It's from Noah." She whispered to Brittany, low enough so that now one else at the breakfast table could hear.

"Read it aloud." Mrs. Peirce ordered and Rachel tensed.

"Aunt Helen…" Rachel shook her head.

"Leave the girl alone." Her Uncle spoke up. "It's a private letter addressed to Rachel. If she doesn't want you to know what it says… leave her alone."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled gratefully.

"May we be excused?" Brittany asked.

"No." Helen replied sharply.

"Of course." Mr. Peirce received a glare from his wife.

Brittany smiled, grabbing Rachel's hand and they both stood up.

"Can we come?" One of Brittany's younger sisters asked.

"Run!" Rachel squealed and Brittany giggled.

Rachel and Brittany picked up the bottom of their dresses and their shoes thudded against the ground as they ran across the field. The girls finally stopped when they reached the pond down the road. Their run slowed to a walk and their breaths came raggedly.

"Read it already." Brittany spun around a few times in front of Rachel.

"I'm nervous." Rachel admitted. "What if it says he changed his mind and he doesn't really want to have me over for a romantic evening?"

"What if it doesn't?" Brittany replied simply.

Rachel nodded quickly and tore (carefully ) the letter open. Her eyes scanned it quickly and much to Brittany's urging she summarized what it said. "It says he's arrived back at Netherfield and he's sending for me tomorrow evening." Rachel giggled and covered her mouth.

"That's great." Brittany clapped. "Now let's hurry. We must get home and ask for permission to walk into town tomorrow. We need new ribbon for your evening with Mr. Puckerman."

She grabbed the smaller girl's hand and they both ran back to the house just as quickly as they had left.

/

"What about this one?" Brittany asked, showing Rachel a pink ribbon the next day.

Rachel wrinkled her nose and instead chose a green one. "It reminds me of his eyes." She shrugged when Brittany questioned her on the color choice.

Brittany just smiled, happy that Rachel actually seemed to be into this evening with Mr. Puckerman. Rachel had always been a little shy and everyone was starting to worry that Rachel wouldn't find a suitor.

"Ready to go home?" Rachel asked. "We need to get home so you can help me choose a dress."

"Let's go." Brittany nodded. "Mr. Puckerman awaits."

/

"Rachel!" Jane yelled into the house. "He's here! Mr. Puckerman is here."

Rachel froze and looked at Brittany. "I can't do this." She shook her head. "Brittany, I can't go with him."

Brittany laughed. "Come on, Rachel. I really don't want you living with me the rest of my life. You have to go out there. He could be the love of your life."

Rachel took a deep breath and let Brittany basically push her out of the room, towards the front door. "H-hi." Rachel smiled sheepishly at Noah. "I hope I look okay." She smoothed down the front of her dress. It was a simple dress, stopping at her ankles. It was a cream color and the green ribbon was placed right below her chest.

"You look… great." Noah nodded and then looked over at her Uncle, who was standing by her side. "Noah Puckerman, Sir. I appreciate that you have allowed me to take your niece out this evening."

"Just have her home soon." Robert told him and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Have a good evening, Rachel."

Rachel gripped Brittany's hand for a second before finally letting Noah lead her outside towards the carriage. They rode silently for a while, Rachel just looked out of the small window and watched the scenery pass her by. Noah look a little nervous, fidgeting slightly from across from her.

"I hear that Pemberly is very nice." She commented, trying to ease his anxiety.

"Thank you." He nodded. "I just returned from there. It is fairing quite well."

"And your sister?" She asked. "She's well, I hope."

"She is." He smiled slightly, a little amazed by the fact that Rachel actually cared. "I told her about you. She'd like to meet you someday."

"Mmm." She hummed her agreement and went back to watching the trees. "It's a very nice day. A great day for a walk." She smiled over at him.

He smiled as well and ducked his head. "Yes it is."

They arrived at Netherfield then, and Noah helped her out, leading her up to the house. The first time she had been here, it had been pouring rain so she hadn't got a good look at it. It was magnificent. She smiled and spun around a few times, letting the wind tangle her hair.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked, amusement in his voice.

"Enjoying the day." She replied simply and started to run off towards the garden on the side of the house. "Come on, Noah." She called back to him and he chuckled, shaking his head, and ran off to catch up with her.

He found her in the garden, leaning over to inspect the bush of flowers in front of her. "You know…" She smiled back at him as her fingertips ran over the tulips she was walking by. "I once read that the viscaria was used to ask someone to dance."

"Viscaria? That's a very pretty flower." He replied, moving towards her and she nodded.

"It is." She commented aimlessly and leaned to smell the carnations in front of her. "I love flower gardens. I only wish we had one at my Uncle's house. My Aunt said they're too much work. I told her that I would take care of it but she wouldn't hear of it." She sighed and shrugged.

She turned to look at him and he held up a single pink rose. "Do you know what this flower means?" He asked, almost like a challenge.

She grinned, reaching out to take the light pink flower into her hand, running the stem between her fingers, careful to avoid the thorns. She thought back to the book she had read about floriography. Her eyes widened when she remembered what it meant. A small gasp escaped her lips and Noah actually looked relieved that she realized what he was trying to convey. Admiration. _Desire_.

He took a step forward and the space between them was nearly non-existent. "Rachel." He murmured and her heart jumped into her throat, her fingers tightening on the rose stem.

"There you are." Quinn's voice was loud, shrill, making Rachel jumped away from Noah. The rose fell from her hands as Quinn walked closer, studying the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting." She quipped but it really didn't sound like she cared at all. "My brother is looking for you, Mr. Puckerman. He needs your help with something." She told him and he nodded, shooting Rachel an apologetic look before heading towards the house.

"This will only take a second." He called back to Rachel. "Feel welcome to look around for as long as you want."

Rachel nodded and when he disappeared she turned back to find Quinn glaring at her. "Hello, Miss Hudson." Rachel bowed slightly.

"I don't know what you think you're doing." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Lady Sue will hear of this soon and will end it just as soon as it began."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel furrowed her eyebrow.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It has been arranged that Mr. Puckerman and I wed for years." She told the smaller girl. "Ever since I can remember, it has been Lady Sue's desire for the two of us to be together. You can't just sweep in here and ruin that. I won't let you." She took a step forward, causing Rachel to stumble back. "You and your cousin are just alike. Your Aunt is an awful fortune seeker. She's sending your cousin after my brother and you after Mr. Puckerman. It's insulting. Do you really think that Mr. Puckerman could be with someone with as low a status as you? He needs someone a little more…" Quinn smirked. "Sophisticated."

"I can assure you, Miss Hudson, that I am not seeking Noah's fortune." Rachel didn't miss the flinch when Quinn heard her call him by his first name. "I did not chase him. He asked me to join him tonight and I accepted. I am not standing in your way of anything." She narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "But I think it's clear who Noah has chosen." She raised her chin, determined not to back down from Quinn.

Quinn took a deep breath and then forced a smile on her face. "We'll see about that." Quinn snipped before stomping off, towards the safety of the house.

Rachel took a cleansing breath to steady herself. She looked down to find that Quinn had stomped right over the rose Noah had given her. She picked it up gingerly and gripped it to her chest. It was definitely clear who Noah had chosen.


End file.
